


(Soft as) Silk

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/F, Light BDSM, Sex Toys, Silk - Freeform, Vibrators, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | FanficBrigitte takes care of Tracer after a mission gone awry.





	(Soft as) Silk

**Author's Note:**

> my discord pals suggested brigitte/tracer w brigitte as a service top _squints_ i think this fits the bill?  
> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

For ease of access, equipment was stored in the hangar bay at Watchpoint Gibraltar. Disused stealth planes and dropships hung suspended from the ceiling. On the ground floor there were covered vehicles and large storage containers.  
  
Hana parked her mech in here after missions, Reinhardt and Fareeha unloaded their armor and stored it in one of the far corners. Other things like Angela's Valkyrie suit and caduceus staff ended up here too. There was even a designated section for weaponry.  
  
This made it easy to gear up when missions began. Everyone was already on their way out, they just needed to pick up their things and hop on a dropship. It was also convenient at the end of missions to have some place close by to unload. Additionally, it meant that anyone who wanted to do work on their armor, tech, or weapons usually ended up sitting around the hangar bay on a makeshift lab bench surrounded by a sprawl of tools.  
  
Brigitte spent almost all of her time in the hangar bay. If she wasn't working on her own armor, shield, and flail than she was working on Reinhardt's armor, shield, and hammer. Or helping her Dad here and there. Or jumping in to help the other team members with whatever they needed help with.  
  
She appreciated the glory of battle as much as the man she squired for, but Brigitte found that she appreciated this part of the job just as much, if not more. She liked assisting others on upkeep and improvements with their equipment, and she was particularly good it. There was a secret satisfaction that came with this behind-the-scenes work. Her efforts made missions run as smoothly and flawlessly as possible, and she was proud of that.  
  
Brigitte was sitting in the hangar bay when one of the dropships came in through the bay doors. Its wheels were down, and it was slowly being driven to its designated parking space. Most of the engines were off and cooling. Brigitte paid no mind and focused only on fixing the imperfections in Reinhardt's armor. That was until the dropship's door opened and a couple of her teammates came out.  
  
Defeat was rolling off of them in waves. She could sense it from across the room. She paused in her work to watch as Lena came down the ramp, still dressed in her Tracer gear with her chronal accelerator strapped to her chest. She was flickering in and out, a side effect of fatigue and exhaustion.  
  
Brigitte knew at once that she needed to wrap up what she was working on. The returning team would still need to go through debrief with Winston, which would take a while, but not more than an hour. She had enough time to clean up her tools, stow the armor, and head deeper into the base to Lena's room.  
  
The rooms that had been sequestered for sleeping weren't all that impressive. Most of them had beds and dressers, but some of them didn't even had that. She'd seen other people get creative and haul file cabinets or shelves into their rooms to use because that was better than nothing. Fortunately, Lena had a genuine dresser.  
  
Brigitte went to it and picked out clothes. A soft oversized shirt for sleeping in, comfortable boy shorts, and a pair of fuzzy socks. Those were for later, so she folded them neatly and left them on top of the dresser.  
  
She opened the second drawer to reveal an abundance of silk ties. Most of them were pale in color, champagne gold or silvery white. They shined in the single light of the room, smooth to the touch. She picked two out, two gold ones, and brought them over to the bed to lay them there.  
  
While she was waiting for the debrief to end and for Lena to arrive, Brigitte went down the hall to wash up. She cleaned her hands of any grease from her work and purposely pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail. She pinned the excess back with clips so it wouldn't get in the way.  
  
She returned to Lena's room just in time because not two minutes later Lena herself was walking in. She looked just as exhausted as she had in the hangar bay, though the flickering in and out of corporeal existence had stopped. She hesitated in the middle of the room, eyes glancing first towards the silk ties on the bed and then to Brigitte who was sitting beside them.  
  
"You want to?" Brigitte asked.  
  
Lena nodded her head. "Yeah," She whispered. "Please."  
  
That was all the permission either of them needed to begin.  
  
"Take your clothes off."  
  
Lena was still wearing most of her Tracer gear. Her guns were stowed with the other weapons, but she was decked out in everything else. She carefully removed the chronal accelerator, setting the harness in its usual spot by the door. She toed off her shoes, shed her brown bomber jacket, and peeled the jumpsuit underneath off. She left everything jumbled on the floor, and for now it was fine there.  
  
Her bra and underwear were last. They weren't a particularly cute pair, more functional than fancy. She seemed relieved to be rid of them, relishing the freedom nudity provided her. There were red marks on her skin where the seams and tight elastic of her clothes had dug into her.  
  
Brigitte beckoned her closer and Lena came willingly. They had done this enough times by now, they both knew the routine. It was almost like a ritual. It started with Brigitte handing the first tie over to Lena. She liked to take a moment and enjoy the smooth fabric, to wrap it around her knuckles and nuzzle into it with her cheek, to press the silk to her lips.  
  
When she was ready, she blindfolded herself, wrapping the pale gold tie around her eyes and knotting it behind her head. She knew how she liked it best and paused to adjust it, moving it so that it blocked out the most light. When that was done, she offered up her wrists. She was Brigitte's now.  
  
"Can I tie your hands behind you today?" Brigitte asked.  
  
It didn't really matter one way or the other. Lena had told her that she liked having her hands tied in front of her just as much as she liked having them tied behind her back. Brigitte found she looked equally beautiful either way.  
  
Lena nodded gently and turned to offer her bare back to Brigitte. She offered her wrists again, this time from behind, one neatly crossed over the other. Brigitte bound them together, secure but not too tight. She paused to run her fingers along Lena's pale, mole dotted skin. She traced the soft red lines where the straps of her accelerator had dug into her shoulders.  
  
"Stay quiet," Brigitte reminded her, as if that wasn't always the rule when Lena was blindfolded.  
  
She carefully guided Lena into bed, gently murmuring when she was close to the mattress, leading her with a hand on her shoulder, telling her how far to crawl until she reached the middle.  
  
"Good," She said gently. "Lay down there."  
  
Lena did so, readily. She curled up on her side like a cat in the sunlight. Brigitte went to join her. She sat up by the headboards, relaxing back against the pillows. With one hand she reached out to gently stroke Lena's hair.  
  
That was it. That was all they did.  
  
Brigitte knew that Lena needed slowing down sometimes. She needed an excuse to stop and do nothing. To rest, to relax, to be quiet and still. Especially after missions. It was easy today. There was no restless shifting, no attempt at talking, no twisting in the bindings of the silk ties. Sometimes Brigitte had to be firm, tell her to stop moving or to be quiet. Not today. Lena needed this.  
  
Brigitte continued to pet her hair, gentle with the short brown strands. It was just a little something to keep Lena grounded; a simple but genuine comfort. They stayed like that for a long time, Lena’s breathing steady and slow, Brigitte touching her hair...  
  
After a while Lena did end up turning over. Brigitte sensed that it wasn’t out of restlessness but because her arm had fallen asleep from laying her weight on it. She watched as Lena wiggled her fingers a little to get the blood flowing to her hand again, but after that she resumed her soft stillness.  
  
Eventually, when they were both very relaxed, Brigitte spoke up. She kept her voice low, not wanted to disturb the silence. "Okay?" She asked, checking in.  
  
Lena hummed gently in the affirmative.  
  
"Yeah?" Brigitte gently brushed Lena's bangs from her face, admiring the way the silk blindfold looked. "Do you want to keep going like this? Or do you want me to make you come?"  
  
They didn't always end their quiet time with sex, but more often than not they did. There was something cathartic about a good orgasm after a rough day. A well-earned rush of pleasure and endorphins. Lena had certainly earned one, if she wanted one.  
  
Lena bit her bottom lip, the pink of it disappearing between her teeth. She angled her head towards Brigitte, going by sound since she couldn't see. "Make me come," She requested. "Please?"  
  
"Are you going to be good for me?" Brigitte asked, as if Lena was ever anything but.  
  
Lena tipped her head up and down. "Yes."  
  
"Are you going to stay quiet and still?"  
  
Again, she nodded. "Yes, please. I'll be good."  
  
Brigitte couldn't help the rush of pleasure she got from hearing those words. She liked having Lena like this, like putty in her hands. She was so sweet, so vulnerable. Brigitte wanted nothing more than to take good care of her and keep her safe.  
  
She sat up and then bent down low to press a tender kiss to Lena’s temple. “Alright. Stay there.”  
  
Brigitte was in charge of picking out toys, should she choose to use anything aside from her own fingers and tongue. They didn’t have much, Gibraltar being as bare bones as it was. Lena was already familiar and comfortable with the few toys they had, so there was no need to run anything by her. In fact, the surprise of what Brigitte might pick was part of the fun.  
  
In the second drawer down on the dresser, underneath the dozens of silk ties, there were a few carefully concealed cock shaped objects. Brigitte chose the single vibrator they had, a well-loved toy, simple in its modes and speeds but still very pleasurable. She grabbed the lube too, because it was fun to get wet, and she knew Lena would like that.  
  
When she returned to the bed Lena was still curled on her side in the center, hands pulled back behind her, eyes hidden behind a swath of silk. She looked so beautiful. The pale tones of her skin, the off white of the sheets, the champagne color of the silk all blended together to create a creamy tableau. Brigitte wished she could hold on to this image forever, look at it whenever she was feeling sad, cherish the sight of Lena so open and soft.  
  
She cleared her throat, careful not to startle. “On your stomach,” She ordered.  
  
Lena went, turning over easily. She lay a cheek against the sheets. Her hands didn’t look red, which was good, but her arms were probably sore by now. Brigitte would untie her and give her muscles a soft rub down when they were done.  
  
As she admired Lena in this position, she realized a pillow would be helpful. She retrieved one from the head of the bed and carefully directed Lena how and when to shift her weight so that she could stuff the pillow underneath her hips.  
  
“There,” Brigitte said happily. She smoothed a hand down the small of Lena’s back, over the swell of her ass, down the backs of her thighs. A red line that had run up the length of her leg, a seam from her skin-tight jumpsuit, was completely faded now. “Spread your legs.”  
  
Lena complied readily, opening herself up for Brigitte.  
  
“There you go. That’s my good girl.”  
  
She could see the way Lena balled her hands up in an effort not to react to the attention and praise.  
  
“Don’t move,” Brigitte reminded her.  
  
She was still standing beside the bed, and now she stuck her knee into the mattress so that she could lean over Lena’s body. She uncapped the lube and poured a small amount onto her fingers. She didn’t need much, it was slippery enough and Lena was already wet. She reached readily between Lena’s spread legs, fingers delving into the warm, wet folds of pink flesh there.  
  
Lena shivered, breath drawing short, but she stayed still.  
  
Brigitte liked this, she liked touching. She liked feeling the most intimate parts of Lena’s body with her fingers, teasing her where she was sensitive, pressing her fingers deep inside. She had spent hours doing it before, using just her hand to explore and induce pleasure. She was tempted to spend hours doing it now, but they had already been at this a while. Lena couldn’t stay tied up and blindfolded forever.  
  
She found Lena’s clit and massaged it, rubbing it in tight little circles. Lena swallowed a whine, fighting the urge to push back against Brigitte’s hand or twist up with pleasure. She was being so obedient, doing her best to please. Brigitte didn’t hesitate to reward her, switching her fingers out for the thrumming buzz of a vibrator.  
  
Lena went stiff all over, muscles tightening in response. Her hands were tight fists, silk ties digging into her wrists where she was straining against them. Brigitte didn’t tease here anywhere else, just circled the vibrator against her clit. Lena’s breathing went shallow, panting fast.  
  
“You can come whenever you’re ready.” Brigitte told her.  
  
It didn’t take much longer after that. A tell-tale noise escaped her throat, despite her best efforts to be silent, and she shuddered as the pleasure reached its climax. She let out a deep, shaky gasp, and afterwards began to catch her breath. Her body went limp and Brigitte knew to pull the vibrator away.  
  
“You did so good,” Brigitte boasted, impressed with just how still and silent she’d kept herself.  
  
It was no easy feat, something they had been working towards for a long time.  
  
There were nights when she so loved making Lena move; roll her hips, work for it if she wanted an orgasm, twist and jerk with excitement or surprise. There were also times when she loved hearing Lena make noise; moan and whimper and cry out. Both movement and sound had their place, but what they had just done here and now was something special. Something hard fought for and won. An accomplishment they could both revel in. The win Lena needed after her mission had gone awry.  
  
Brigitte quickly dried her fingers on her own shirt, it was a work shirt anyway it didn’t matter, and went to untie the silk bindings. Lena knew better than to move her arms too much too fast. She let her hands fall to her sides and waited for Brigitte to gently rub at her shoulders, to ease movement back into her limbs. They’d been tied behind her long enough that this was necessary and welcome.  
  
The pillow came away next, leaving Lena flat on the mattress. Last but not least was the blindfold, gently untied and pulled away. Lena’s eyes were closed, and she blinked them slowly in the light of the room.  
  
Lena took the silk tie that had been covering her eyes and wrapped it over her own knuckles. She brought it up to nuzzle against her cheek again, just like she had before putting it on earlier. She liked the feel of it, the soft smooth silk. There was something soothing about the way she rubbed it into her skin.  
  
“Okay?” Brigitte asked, checking in.  
  
Lena nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
“Want your pajamas?” She asked.  
  
Lena nodded again.  
  
Brigitte brought them over to her. She helped her change into them, guiding the oversized shirt over her head, helping her arms through the holes. Lena put the underwear on by herself, not bothering to get out of bed to do it. Brigitte slid the fluffy socks onto her feet.  
  
“Come cuddle,” Lena said after.  
  
With no reason to disagree, Brigitte joined her in bed again. This time they drew in close to one another, bodies pressed tight together. Brigitte was the big spoon to Lena’s little spoon. She stroked up and down her arm, nuzzled the back of her neck, breathed in the scent of her skin.  
  
There was something about this that reminded her of the work she did in the hangar bay; hammering out dents in suits of armor, fixing the mechanisms that made things work, restoring things to their finest condition. In a way, what she did for Lena was its own kind of upkeep. It was less impersonal than that, more human and intimate, but the similarities were there.  
  
She felt that same, familiar pride right here and now, the secret satisfaction of behind-the-scenes work.  
  
“Thank you,” Brigitte kissed her shoulder. “Thanks for letting me take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
